rocket_jumpfandomcom-20200215-history
BrianD
Brian Doheny (A.K.A "BrianD") is the name of a newbie and the main protagonist of Video Game High School. He is the friend of Ted Wong and Ki Swan as well as the mortal enemy of The Law. He is portrayed by Josh Blaylock. 'Season 1' BrianD was known to have been a local newbie on his block. Playing the game "Field of Fire", he was the first to defeat the almost invincible conceited player known as The Law on live television. The defeat of the Law led to him arriving at the campus of VGHS where he met Ki and Ted. At the same time, he constantly found himself against the Law who was hell-bent on regaining his lost title from Brian. Brian also found himself acquainted with Law's girlfriend Jenny Matrix, who happens to also work alongside him while in First Person Shooter Class. It's then that he's constantly schooled by the Law during their match. Called to Sgt. Ernie Calhoun's office, he is given an ultimatum of leaving the school on his own accord or be expelled. It's then that Brian goes to sign up for FPS and as a result gets into a fight with Law. After winning the fight, Brian is then expelled by Calhoun and is thrown out as a result. Jenny becomes upset and argues with Brian, leaving without the awareness of him being expelled until he tells her. Leaving for a day, Brian becomes the owner of a local arcade but is consulted by Ki, Jenny and Ted to return on account of the fact that he signed up and that he can still participate. The next day, Brian finds himself back at the school and matches up with Jenny to take down the Law's team. Leading with 2 points, Law steps in and engages them and the others. It's then that Brian hatches a plan against Law and his goons, leading to his enemy's second defeat and Brian gaining not only popularity, but also a one way ticket back into the school. He also becomes Jenny's boyfriend and even gets the chance of kissing her. 'Season 2' Brian who has remained popular among the populace of VGHS, finds himself planning on taking Jenny out on a date and of course ready to continue his FPS gaming. Arriving at FPS class, Brian finds himself in the clutches of his new coach, Mary Matrix, his girlfriend's mother. On the night of his date with Jenny, Mary comes to his dorm and makes him a varsity team member. This leads to him being duct taped to a flag pole and Jenny having to school him on her mom's new manual. The next morning, Brian accompanies his comrades on the battlefield where he and the others are blown away by the opposing team. Brian drives an ATV rigged with C4 into a nearby tent and Jenny manages to shoot the explosives, just in time for VGHS to win. It is later on that Coach Matrix starts having them eat healthier and practice through brunch, as well as jog 30 laps around the building. It's also by lunch when Brian starts getting lunch when he realizes his card has been rejected and Calhoun calls him to his office. Brian arrives in order to find that he had lost his scholarship and his tuition due is $112,854,02 dollars. In order to stay in the school however, Brian is given a job as school janitor in order to work off the tuition while also attending his classes. At the same time, he finds it is very difficult to get a bite to eat and ends up resorting to getting something from the vending machine and kicked from practice just because he had jelly on his shirt. It's then that he spends the whole night practicing until the team comes in. Coach Matrix then allows him to continue in practice. Brian also gets a chance to try out Ki's new game based on their lives at VGHS. Category:Video Game High School Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters